rukous247kuopiofandomcom-20200213-history
Rukous24/7Kuopio Wiki
'Welcome to the Rukous24/7Kuopio Wiki' www-sivumme on: WWW.247kuopio.nettisivu.org ---- 'Tervehdys ystävät!' 'Nyt voimme rukoilla vuorokauden la 4.2 klo 20 - su 5.2. klo 20 Sanankulmalla Suomen ja sen tulevan presidentin puolesta,katso vauskalenteria'. 'Ja seuraava kokonainen rukousviikonloppumme onkin sitten 17.02-19.02.2012 ' Varauskalenterin löydät tästä alapuolelta! Tältä sivulla voi varata rukousvuoron rukoushuoneeseen.Kiitokset vielä Kansan Raamattuseuralle hienosta rukouhuoneesta! 'Rukoushuoneemme paikka:' Kansan Raamattuseuran Sanan Kulma, Tulliportinkatu 22 Kuopio. 'Muista: '''On tärkeää, että teet ajanvarauksesi hyvissä ajoin eli torstaihin 12.01.2012 klo 18 mennessä Jos et pystykään tulemaan varaamallesi vuorolle, soita 050-3475678 tai 050-3308008. 'Näin pääset sisälle rukoushuoneelle': Menet Tulliportinkatu 22 takapihalle Museokadun puolelle. Siellä on ovi, jossa lukee 24/7 Rukous. Kun olet ovella soitat rukoushuoneen numeroon '''040-8102110', sisälläolija tulee aukaisemaan oven. 'Jokaisessa rukousvuoron vaihdossa edellinen rukoilija siunaa seuraavan rukolijan.' ''Varausten tekeminen: '' '1. Paina ensin tallaa EDIT niin pääset kirjoittamaan ' '2. Kirjoita nimesi ' '3. Paina lopuksi PUBLISH -tallaa. ' .... ''Hello friends! ''Here we can make reservations for praying time. We have got a fine place for praying, great thanks to Kansan Raamattuseura. ''The place for the House of Prayer'': Kansan Raamattuseuran Sanan Kulma, Tulliportinkatu 22 Kuopio. ''R''emember: I't's important that you make your reservation for praying-time before the 13th January. If it happens that you can't come and pray on the turn you had reserved, call to the number 050-3475678 or 050-3308008. 'How to get in to the House of Prayer: '''Go to the backyard of Tulliportinkatu 22, to the side of Museokatu, there is a door with a sign:24/7 rukous, '''24/7 prayer. Then call to the tel. number 040-8102110 'and the person inside will come and open the door for you. 'The prayer who has been in prayer room will bless the next prayer who is coming to pray. ''Instructions for reservation: You make your reservation by writing you name below after the time. Use the button "Edit" from left and after writing the button "Publish" on the right. You can also come for more than one hour. 'In that case simply write your name again after the time suitable for you. Please remember to bless the next prayer. Rukous presidentinvaalin puolesta alkaen lauantaina 4.2.2012 klo 20 ja päättyen sunnuntaina 5.2.2012 klo 20 Rukoilkaamme Suomen ja sen tulevan presidentin puolesta. Tässä vuorot: lauantai 4.2. klo 20 klo 21 klo 22 klo 23 sunnuntai 5.2 klo 00 klo 01 Antti Harju klo 02 Antti Harju klo 03 Antti Harju klo 04 Antti Harju klo 05 Antti Harju klo 06 Antti Harju klo 07 Antti Harju klo 08 Leila Karhunen klo 09 Leila Karhunen klo 10 klo 11 klo 12 klo 13 klo 14 klo 15 klo 16 klo 17 klo 18 klo 19 Perjantai 17.02.2012 '' ''17.00 Antti Harju ' 18.00 Antti Harju '' 19.00'' '' 20.00'' '' 21.00'' '' 22.00'' '' 23.00 ''Lauantai 18.02.2012 '' '''''00 Minna Sahlberg ''01 Minna Sahlberg 02 Minna Sahlberg 03 Teuvo Kantanen ' 04 Teuvo Kantanen '' 05 Teuvo Kantanen'' '' 06'' '' 07'' '' 08'' '' 09 Leila Karhunen'' '' 10 Leila Karhunen'' '' 11 Sinikka Mönkkönen'' '' 12 Sinikka Mönkkönen'' '' 13 Sinikka Mönkkönen'' '' 14'' '' 15' ''16 '' ''17 '' ''18 '' ''19 '' ''20 '' ''21 '' ''22 '' ''23 '' Sunnuntai 19.02 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 Latest activity Category:Browse